Ashes Falling Like Snow
by MonkeyPajamas
Summary: Jane says goodbye.


Author's Note: I don't own # _Blindspot_ , but that's okay because after the finale I'm even more positive I couldn't do these characters justice. This is just my way of trying.

Title from "Ashes Falling Like Snow" by Lily Kershaw and it's hauntingly beautiful.

* * *

Jane bit her lip as the tears threatened to fall.

They'd talked about this; argued, yelled, fought. But it didn't change the fact that she knew what she had to do.

They had built their lives together, from that very first day. She gave a hollow laugh as she remembered what that hacker had said, all that time ago. "Your fates will be forever intertwined." They were, always had been, even before the two of them had actually met. In fact, it had been as if meeting had been the last piece of the puzzle, and after that, the world had finally made sense.

They'd been through so much. More than any two people rightfully deserved to. But they always had come out stronger.

Until now.

She knew that her leaving would kill him. He'd lost so much already. He'd broken down, pleading with her, there had to be another way, there always was another way. But they both knew there wasn't. Not this time.

They'd held each other tight that night, two broken souls yearning for understanding. Both knew their future was held in the other's hands, in the other's heart. They could never be complete without the other. And they would never be whole again.

She knelt down on his side of the bed, needed to see his face again, one last time.

She had teased him mercilessly about how his heavy sleeping, how he could sleep through anything. Now she was grateful for it. For one last moment between them, uninterrupted by the demons of the day.

He looked so peaceful, as if sleep was the only place he could find comfort these days. She supposed it was. Their days were fraught with terror and fighting, and even when they were together, alone, they could no longer use each other for comfort. There was no break in the swirling chaos around them, at least not since this had started.

She gently rubbed her hand over his cheek, feeling the familiar scruff that had haunted her dreams since the first time they had met. Back then she had been so desperate, so scared, and his touch had grounded her. They had both come a long way since then. How many times had she run her hand down his cheek in this exact same way? And every time it brought the same comfort as it had that first time in the interrogation room.

She felt him shift in his sleep, his cheek gently pressing into her palm for just a moment before he relaxed again, his head resting against his pillow as it had been before.

She ran her hand down his arm until she found his hand. She laced her fingers through his, squeezing gently, before leaning down to kiss it gently. Glancing once again at his face, she carefully brought his hand up to her heart, as she had all that time ago. "I will always love you," she whispered, a lone tear escaping down her cheek.

She stood up, holding on to his hand for as long as she could, her fingers lingering on his until she could bear it no longer. She quickly wiped away the tear, forcing herself to take a step back.

Jane gently twisted her wedding band. She remembered the moment Kurt had slipped it on her finger as if it was yesterday. That moment had been perfect. As if they really were joining their souls together in a way that was always meant to be – in a way that transcended the connection they had already shared. The look of pure bliss in his eyes mirrored hers, of that she was certain. She remembered very little about that day, it was mostly a blur of happiness and joy. But that look in his eyes as he gave her the ring, his heart, his soul; that she would always remember.

And with that, she laid the ring down on her pillow. The small silver circle lay in contrast against the bright white pillow case. She knew he would find it as soon as he woke up. That he would know exactly what it meant, what she had done.

She took a deep, quivering breath. Just one thing left to do, but this would the hardest part.

She knew that if she stopped to think, stopped at all, she would turn around, wrap her arms around him, and never leave.

But she couldn't do that. She had made her decision. She had to go. She only had to hope she was making the right decision. For both of their sakes.

* * *

I have no idea where this came from. In a span of five hours, I went from "no I won't write anything" to "well, it will be fluffy," to… well, this.

As always, I would absolutely love any reviews, feedback, and comments.


End file.
